


Time after time

by Amelia_Badguy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24334999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Él era un héroe, siempre había pensado en aquello, siempre se había visto de aquella forma, pero en el último tiempo no había podido dejar de pensar en el que era el “villano” de las historias que siempre creaba en su mente, justificando el accionar de su país.
Relationships: America/Russia (Hetalia)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Time after time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Moores](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moores/gifts).



> Este es un regalo para Moores, por el día del psicólogo que fue el 20 de Mayo, estoy siempre muy orgullosa de sus logros.
> 
> Se les recomienda escuchar la canción "Time after time" mientras leen la historia.

Suspiró con suavidad, mirando el techo de la habitación de su hogar. Por lo general no solía ser aquella manera, es decir, él era un héroe, pero en el último tiempo la vida estaba dando demasiadas vueltas. Los humanos en si estaban haciendo muchas cosas que lo sorprendían y él simplemente estaba cansado del jefe que tenía y los muchos problemas que existían.

Escuchó el tic tac del reloj, junto con ruidos de autos pasar por las calles. La vida nocturna se había vuelto algo usual en realidad, igual que su insomnio en el último tiempo, pensó, siendo que termino por levantarse de la cama.

Camino rumbo a la cocina, siendo a penas alumbrado por las luces que entraban por entre las cortinas semi corridas, pero conocía su hogar de memoria, a pesar de todos los recuerdos que embargaban su mente, todo era demasiado. Muchos años de existencia hacían que en algún momento terminara en aquellas noches de vigilia, donde acababa en la cocina, como en aquel instante.

Comenzó buscando en su refrigerador, teniendo restos de pizza y de hamburguesas, que quizás debió comer en el instante que las había comprado, pero bueno, aunque él era un héroe genial, a veces no podía con todas las comidas.

Prendió la luz para simplemente meter un pedazo de pizza al horno, comenzando a calentarlo, mientras su mente vagaba en recuerdos.

Su historia estaba llena de guerras, pero había una especial que había sido la más larga, y que a veces aún sentía que combatía, aunque no de la manera que en realidad se podía esperar.

La guerra que había mantenido por cuarenta y cinco años con la nación soviética.

Siempre había sentido cierta atracción por la nación rusa, es decir, después de todo él se había quedado con un territorio que en principio había pertenecido al rubio cenizo.

En su mente habían muchos recuerdos de hoteles donde tuvieron que quedarse para reuniones, momentos donde siempre solía molestarlo de una u otra manera, porque estaba convencido de que el hombre era peligroso y bueno, debía dejarlo ver como el héroe que era.

Pero con el paso de los años, aquellos de conflicto y tensión, comenzó a notar más aquel brillo de tristeza en aquellos ojos violetas.

Incluso una vez lo había encontrado afuera de una oficina, casi hiperventilando por un recuerdo que había vivido. Un ataque de pánico no era algo que él sufriera, pero parecía que el ruso si lo hacía.

— Mírame, respira conmigo — Le había tomado de las mejillas al decir eso, haciendo que el rubio concentrara toda su atención en él, tenía su gesto llorón, uno que había visto durante la segunda guerra y que después de aquellos momento no había podido apreciar.

El ruso había asentido y había comenzado respirar a su ritmo, calmando finalmente aquel ataque de angustia que había sido provocado —como supo semanas después— por el aniversario de la familia Romanov.

El sonido del horno al terminar su tiempo lo sacó de sus recuerdos, de sus muchos recuerdos de Iván y de él, compartiendo una sala de juntas durante la segunda guerra, incluso él encontrando el corazón que a veces simplemente decidía brincar del pecho del ruso.

_Recostado en mi cama escuchó el tic tac del reloj_ _  
Y pienso en ti  
Atrapado en círculos de confusión  
no es nada nuevo  
Recuerdos fugaces, noches cálidas  
Casi dejadas atrás  
Baúles de recuerdos  
Una y otra vez_

Se habían encontrado nuevamente en una reunión para hablar lo de siempre, cosas sobre salud, guerra, todo lo que llevaba al mundo a reunirse en grandes consejos de la ONU, siendo que esta vez, después de haber pasado varias noches en vela en su cocina, comiendo mientras recordaba cosas del ruso, que iba pasando frente a él.

— Hey Iván — Dijo con una sonrisa tomando la mano del hombre, de aquella representación de la nación rusa, que lo miró con aquellos ojos violetas, que tanto había estado añorando sin siquiera notarlo.

— ¿Da, Alfred? — Al menos había dejado de llamarlo idiota americano, como lo había hecho durante el periodo que duro la guerra fría. Sí le preguntaban aquello era un logró, siendo que simplemente comenzó a hablarle, como si fueran viejos amigos, como si sus naciones no se odiaran por motivos que ya en realidad eran netamente económicos.

No supo en realidad como aquellas reuniones entre ellos se fueron dando, pero sus encuentros cada vez se fueron haciendo más naturales, por decirlo de alguna manera.

Eran llamadas, donde le hablaba de todo y nada a la vez, de cosas geniales que veía, a lo que el ruso simplemente escuchaba soltando una risita de vez en cuando, por los comentarios que encontraba absurdos o bien graciosos.

Las dos naciones, al menos por sus líderes, no se podían ver, era imposible fijarlas juntas en algo, pero ellos lentamente iban cambiando las cosas que existían entre sus sentimientos.

Les costó mucho limar asperezas, quizás porque él era más de soltar las cosas y el ruso simplemente las contenía hasta que explotaba, pero lograron llegar al día donde terminaron por explotar diciendo de todo.

— ¡Siempre has ido demasiado rápido, da! — Gritó sin poder evitarlo. Estados Unidos lo había tenido todo para seguir avanzando con la rapidez que lo hizo, había tenido los recursos había estado en otro continente durante las dos guerras mundiales, no había sufrido bajas ni había perdido a sus gobernantes, que había conocido durante toda la vida, por una revolución que lo obligo a tomar un lugar aunque no había deseado aquello. — ¡Sólo ve más despacio de una maldita vez, Alfred!

Le gruñó mientras terminaba por golpear el pecho del americano. Habían estado en la casa de este esa vez. Quizás buscar todo el enfrentamiento para sacar las cosas y que su relación avanzara de un punto a otro de una vez no había sido realmente la mejor idea.

Pero por esa vez se dijo que tal vez… y sólo tal vez podría controlarse e ir un poco más lento de lo usual.

¿Quizás podría tener verdaderamente una segunda oportunidad de arreglar todas las cosas con el ruso y quizás llegar a algo más?

_A veces tú me imaginas_ _  
Estoy caminando muy lejos  
Tú me estás llamando  
Yo no puedo escuchar que me dijiste  
Entonces dices “ve despacio”  
Yo me quedo atrás  
La segunda oportunidad se decidirá _

Despertó jadeando con fuerza, había dado un brinco y la obscuridad de la habitación no hizo nada para que su ataque de pánico disminuyera. Observó todos los lugares, cada rincón con sus ojos amatistas.

— Hey Iván, está bien, estoy aquí, el héroe está aquí — Le murmuró con suavidad, tomando una de las frías manos del ruso, porque su piel siempre era así, helada en realidad. Lo había notado y siempre supo que aquello era por el clima de aquel país, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Sólo le importaba que el ruso fijara su atención en él y se calmara.

No supo en realidad cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, con el ruso jadeando y respirando a un ritmo rápido, hasta que lentamente se fue calmando, tranquilizando en realidad.

— Spasibo — Murmuró aquel pequeño gracias en su lengua natal, porque bueno, aún no se recuperaba por completo de la pesadilla que había vivido. Muchas veces tenía pesadillas, sobre distintas matanzas que había visto a lo largo de su historia, pero en ese instante simplemente cerró sus ojos.

Se concentró en el calor del rubio a su lado, tomando con suavidad aquella cadera, cerrando los ojos, sintiendo como el americano quería soltar su conversación sobre cualquier cosa para que la tensión que había llenado el cuarto que compartían, de vez en cuando, desapareciera por completo.

El americano suspiró comenzando a hablar cualquier cosa, tal como había pensado el ruso, que lentamente se fue relajando para volver a dormir entre los brazos del rubio, pero sabía una cosa.

Ahora, de cierta forma, debido a sus sentimientos, por fin podía confiar en alguien, podía confiar en aquel tonto americano, como a veces le decía con cierta ternura en su mente y aquello se sentía bien, volver a confiar en alguien después de tanto tiempo de soledad.

Por su parte aquel, autodenominado, héroe suspiraba contando cualquier cosa que viniera a su mente, acariciando aquello cabellos cenizos, sintiendo como lentamente todo volvía a ser cómodo y nuevamente se podrían dormir.

Se decía en su mente, que como bien héroe que era, cuidaría de aquel ruso, una y otra vez, sin importar la opinión de nadie ya.

_Si estás perdido puedes buscarme y me encontrarás_ _  
Una y otra vez  
Si te caes te agarraré, te estaré esperando  
Una y otra vez  
  
_


End file.
